DTB: Shadow
by Bashabuttonstories
Summary: Twelve months after the Izanami incident, Hei is on the run. Every organisation you can think of is after him, Hei has been on the run, jumpoing from country to country, only donning the reaper mask if entirely nessecary. Until a certain Madam messes up his routine. Spoilers, rated M for profanity and gore.


**A/N: Some darker than black Fan fiction! The idea of Yin/Izanami's death was left rather open, so the ending can be continued in any ways. Here are a few chapters set 12 months after the Izanami incident. Enjoy. (This is a pilot, if it gets good feedback, Chapters will get longer.)**

* * *

Chapter 1. Run.

Misaki couldn't help but smile. Yet another detained Contractor thanks to the new syndicate and her new found love for parkour. The rush she felt chasing down these contractors, leaping from building to building, vaulting and rolling and sliding, was exhilarating to say the least.

"A cop that smiles as she catches a criminal? That's not very civil."

"Ah, but I'm not a cop."

"Then what are you? Miss Kirihara?" Misaki's smile disappeared. The contractor licked his lips and reached up to bite her lips.

"I have no love for creeps like you," She pressed a gun to his head, "So answer me this, how do you know my name?"

"Oh I know a lot of things. For instance, when was the last time you saw your precious BK-201?" That did it, he received a blow to the head.

"BK-201... If he's up to something... Something big is going on."

She dumped the guy on her shoulder, and carried him back to her new partners in crime.

~Hei.

Hei slid under the pipe in his way, and used the nearby metal pipe connected to that pipe to send just enough electricity to shock his pursuer and escape into the city. The power plant was difficult to stealth his way into, but it wasn't anything the black reaper couldn't handle. Now that he had taken back his Li-Chen passport and I.D and figure out who wanted to keep him in Britain. His memory flashed back to November 11, the contractor who worked for the humans.

He folded his trench coat and placed it in his hiking bag, expertly hidden in the bushes behind the power plant. This was his new identity, Li-Chen, a traveler who never stayed in one place for more than a month. He hated this. Every country wanted the black reaper dead, and so keeping on the run was the only option. He saw Bai more often in his dreams, maybe because of his loneliness, but also note frequent dreams of Yin. The doll he murdered. The women, he murdered.

It was weird for a contractor to see a kill as murder, but the part of him that was even slightly human, the part that wasn't completely overrun by Bai's power, saw her death as murder. This was damnation, to have a contractors personality and abilities, yet have morality. Every cop was looking for him, every nation was out for blood. He moved from country to country, only dressing as the black reaper if completely necessary. His split blades were in specific safe houses, most of which were in Tokyo. He wished to return there someday, maybe once everything had calmed down, but he knew that if he even set foot on that island again, he'd be dead within the first day.

His only mask left in Britain was damaged, a crack ran along it's cheek, a scratch running across the opposite eye. Perhaps most unsettling of all was the smeared paint on the lips, the red ran down to the masks chin, strangely resembling blood. He chuckled, the world has a sense of humour, it seems.

Suddenly a white limo pulled up next to him, he slowly reached behind himself to grip one of his few remaining knives.

"Madame Orielle." He gave her a cold glare.

"Aw, Hei dear. There's no need to be like that! We're friends!"

"Hmm. I thought friends trusted each other." Kazuto smirked and tilted his head slightly, almost taunting.

She grunted.

"Fine. You seem to be in a bit of a mess. No one has heard from the black reaper in months, and anyone who has reportedly seen him has been killed hours later. I'm thinking someone is after you."

"Someone is always after me." Hei grunted, But having a beautiful police chief chasing you is a lot better than hundreds of countries, he added on in his mind.

"But Misaki misses you!" She pouted. Hei smirked, of course she knew what he was thinking.

"Stop playing games. What do you want?"

"Always straight to the point with you..." She huffed, "It's about Yin. Well, more specifically her death."

"I buried Yin a long time ago, don't bring up some bull crap theory that she is still alive." This topic was the only topic that could spring his human emotions into action.

"But Izanami is alive. You know that." Madame Orielle said, narrowing her glare. Hei grunted again.

"I killed her after I buried Suou. What do you want with me.

"I want you to return to Tokyo with me."

"Why."

"Because the world needs the black reaper. Japan has gone to pot, my network and contacts are under pressure, I need you to help me, and in turn, I will help you."

"And if I say yes to this deal, what do I get?"

"Freedom. I can help you clear your record." Hei's eyes widened. Now that was an offer he was interested in.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you thought! Hope you enjoyed, and criticism is welcome, as long as it's justified.**


End file.
